1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device, method and program for processing an image.
2. Related Art
A moving image includes a plurality of still images which are arranged in a time-series order. By extracting the still images, a still image representing one shot of the moving image can be generated. Here, a technology of synthesizing the plurality of still images to overlap each other to generate a high-resolution image with a pixel density higher than the original still images (JP-A-2000-244851)
However, a process of acquiring the plurality of still images used for synthesis from the moving image was complicated. For example, in order to generate the high-resolution image representing any still image (also called a target image), a technology of synthesizing previous and next still images of the target image in addition to the target image is known. Here, in order to acquire a still image before the target image (also called a before image) the previous image may be acquired by tracing back a sequence of data from the target image in moving image data. The format of the moving image may be set without considering that the still image is acquired by tracing back the sequence of data. Accordingly, after the sequence of data in the moving image is significantly traced back, a complicated process of reading data from the moving image until the previous image is obtained has been used. In a moving image having an MPEG format, some of still images may be represented by encoding using a difference between that image and another reference image. In this case, since the reference image is required for acquiring previous image, a process of acquiring the plurality of still images used for synthesis from the image further become complicated.